


Go Clutch Your Pearls Elsewhere, Boomer.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Because a triggered trolling snowflake with the penname SuzyQ wandered into one of my Original Works, Explicit Language, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Because a TRIGGERED Troll wandered into one of my Original Works..I dedicate and gift this work to SuzyQ the Troll who really should have looked at that field of Fucks I have growing before coming to my Story and trying to Troll me like a Triggered Pearl Clutching Snowflake..Oh dearest SuzyQ that field of Fucks is EMPTY.. Because I have literally no Fucks to give..For SuzyQ the Troll who willingly wandered into my Story: "Ready, Aim, Fire." and went on a nonsensical rant of what and how I should be writing and how I should get more years of life behind me before writing about certain things...You have no idea about how much experience I have had in life or what I've been through and came out the other side of.. You have no idea what any of my many ancestors went through..But guess what?I just took a DNA Test..Turns out..I'm 100 Percent.. THAT BITCH..Buckle your seatbelt SuzyQ, because I know you're reading... Trolls like you just can't resist..Height of Arrogance?You dare to call me arrogant while in the same sentence telling me what I should and should not write and where I should and should not write it.. Hypocrisy, thy name is SuzyQ..
Kudos: 8





	Go Clutch Your Pearls Elsewhere, Boomer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a Donald Trump Supporter or if you might be Triggered and/or Offended by Insults to Donald Trump, to Donald Trump Supporters, to bigots of any fashion, form, shape and/or size, if you might be Triggered and/or Offended by the phrase "Okay Boomer" and/or the meaning behind it and/or entirely accurate representations of Donald Trump Supporters.. Then you should probably turn your ass around and exit this story Post Haste..
> 
> Because I give literally Zero Fucks.. There is Tags and there is Ample Warning..
> 
> This story is written to purposefully offend and trigger Trump Supporters, Bigots, "Boomers" ..

..

..

Go Clutch Your Pearls Elsewhere, Boomer..

Do not fan yourself like a nineteenth century Southern Bell with a case of the Vapors and clutch your pearls with that "Well, I never!" sort of tone at me and think that I will respond with a retraction, an apology or kind words because something I said and/or did, Triggered and/or Offended you.

You are the least important, most insignificant, speck in existence as far as I am concerned and you will remain as such..

Your So-Called "President", Donald Trump, is a Treasonous fuckwad and he deserves every single iota of punishment that someone who has Committed High Treason and Crimes Against Humanity SHOULD receive..

I am descended from Roma People (The derogatory term is Gypsies), I am decended from Mulungeons, I am descended from Native Americans, I am descended from Polish and Jewish ancestors, I am descended from Persians, From Kurds, the list goes on..

I have ancestors that were sent to Concentration Camps, I have ancestors that went through several Genocides, I have ancestors that were ousted from their land and had everything they owned stripped from them as their land was taken literally right out from under them, I have ancestors that had their religion and language almost snuffed out whilst the religion and languages of Colonists were forced upon them, I have ancestors that were stoned to death, I have ancestors that were Burned At The Stake.. Again.. The list goes on..

I myself have survived childhood neglect, childhood abuse and childhood rape.. I was born with two Neurological Disorders and ADHD and as a result of the Neurological Disorders, ADHD and Childhood Trauma, I deal with Severe Depression, Anxiety and PTSD every single day..

I watched my next to youngest child almost die of fucking Cancer..

Do not come up in the Comments of something I have written and dare to tell me that I should get more years of life behind me before I write on something Political because my age does not change how much this Political B.S. very much does affect me and very much WILL affect MY CHILDREN...

My height of arrogance as so called by SuzyQ is in the knowledge that I am educated and informed and absolutely one hundred percent right about the Treason and Crimes Against Humanity committed by Donald Trump and his Cohorts..

Every single person who Supports Donald Trump and/or Encourages and/or Enables him.. Can all burn in the most painful Pit Of Hell..


End file.
